4th Shock Police Battalion
|branch= Military Police |command_structure= Military Police of São Paulo State |size= 391 officers (including 38 women) |specialization=Specialized Tactical Law Enforcement |response= |current_commander= Lt.Col. Flávio Jari Depieri |garrison= Vila Maria, São Paulo |battles= }} 4º Batalhão de Polícia de Choque, or 4º BPChq (4th Shock Police Battalion) is the specialized police unit (SWAT) of the Military Police of São Paulo State which centralizes three important military police companys - the Comandos e Operações Especiais (COE), the Grupo de Ações Táticas Especiais (GATE) and the Canil (Kennel, K9 unit).http://operacoesespeciaisbrasil.blogspot.ro/2011/03/4-bpchq-batalhao-de-elite-comemora-2.html Formation Created from the disbandment of the 3rd BPChq, on November 27, 2008, in a program of restructuring of the Military Police, the 4th BPChq has a staff of 391 officers, divided between the COE, Gate and MP K9 unit, using 45 vehicles. Of the total professionals, 38 are female officers. For Ferreira Pinto, the centralization of three units in a single battalion brought benefits to the Military Police. "The concentration facilitates in terms of intelligence, training, rapport, planning and control, ie, it has come to improve the service of Shock Troops". Structure As of July 13, 2011 approval did the same with the following structure:https://www.facebook.com/AdmiradoresGate/info *Command and Special Operations "COE", responsible for search and rescue in the woods; *Special Tactical Actions Group "GATE", responsible for the occurrence of crisis hostage and magazines in prisons; *K9 unit "KENNEL", responsible for policing the application of dogs at public events, and searches for lost or buried and drugs; Role With 4 BPChq urban and rural counter-guerrilla missions, patrolling in high risk locations such as slums, hostage rescue, occurrences involving explosives, rescue people lost in the woods, locating drugs, among other roles are assigned. The unit also supports riot-control operations and security at large events. It also promotes specialization courses in their areas of expertise, with the aim of contributing to the professional development. Mission The Secretary of Public Security said that the 4th BPChq was also responsible for tackling organized crime, for example, issues of Operation Saturation by Special Troops (Oste). Operation Boundary, held in the region of Presidente Prudente, was also quoted by Ferreira Pinto as a success. He praised the work of police officers. "These officers were living away from the family for a long time in that region. It is a selfless, fearless and ready troops for any mission, is a pride for the military police. " Started on 18 September this year, Operation Boundary aims to curb smuggling, embezzlement - crime against the tax system - trafficking in drugs, arms and ammunition, theft and robbery. The action had a daily average of 57 road police officers, 171 and 229 of the Shock Police Command of Interior 8 (CPI-8), responsible for the region. They worked on the border of São Paulo and Mato Grosso do Sul. By the end of October 136 arrests were waranted, seizure of four guns, eight instances of smuggling and trafficking of 16 with 677 pounds of marijuana and 11.8 pounds of cocaine busts were performed. The commanding general of the Military Police, Colonel Alvaro Batista Camilo, was pleased by the performance of military police. "Congratulations on behalf of all members of the General Command of the 4th Shock by large transactions in the State of São Paulo, the difference and the great work they did on our operations Saturation in tackling organized crime." See also *BOPE *SWAT *List of special police units References Category:Military police of the states of Brazil Category:São Paulo (state)